total dram :rampage of the Vampire
by powerbond
Summary: when the power of a vampire is on the loose who will be left to stop there evil
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama: Rampage of the Vampire"

Zoey seemed puzzled on the subject the had just happen that every morning

Mike: Zoey, what's wrong with you?

Zoey: lately, strange things have happened ... and I am afraid.

Mike: afraid of what?

Zoey: You'll think it sound crazy, but I think Dawn and Scott are...

Mike: Are what?

Zoey: VAMPIRES...

Mike: What? This is crazy, how can you think such a thing happens?

Zoey: I have some evidence; Dakota knows about this, she will explain to you ... Let us go find her.

Mike: I do not need explanations. I think that loneliness is affecting you, so I will spend more time with you.

Zoey: That would be great. 'He doesn't believe me, now what do I do? '

**That night... **

Dakota :( while watching dawn walk around the forest) 'I will soon have enough evidence to show that Dawn is a vampire. Only if she does not attack me first. '

Zoey: Hey Dakota, are you spying on Dawn?

Dakota: apparently, you've already convinced.

Zoey: well of course, but maybe we should keep an eye on Scott, right?

Dakota: OK, you're going to watch him.

Scott was in the tent, where he attends to the injured.

Zoey is going to watch him. Ready with a gun just in case things get messy

When she arrives, she sees no one.

Zoey: Scott, where are you?

Scott: behind you...

Zoey: Ahhhhhhh!

Too late...

Meanwhile in the forest, back with Dakota

Dakota: damned monster...

Mike: Dakota, I'll need to ask you a question. What happens to Zoey? She has been behaving very strangely. She says that Dawn and Scott are vampires. She said that you know why.

Dakota: Well, is that, we think they are vampires because...

Behind them, appears...

Zoey: Dakota, help me...

Mike: ZOEY!

Dakota: Zoey, what happened to you?

Zoey faints. Dakota and Mike ran to help her ... but they discover something shocking.

Mike: She is very pale. What happened to her? ... AHHHH

Mike sees than Zoey's neck was covered with blood. When he touched her, it is also filled with blood.

Mike: This is serious. We have to tell it to Chris.

Dakota (thinking): Zoey is already one of them ... for my fault.

**While in the cabin**

Dawn :( as she looked in to the hand held mirror she brought with her looking at how pale she look) Damn it (throwing the mirror at the wall and starts to cry)Is it true the existence of mysterious beings? What if the myths and legends are true? What is wrong with me? ...

?: I'll explain it to...

Dawn: CODY!


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama: Rampage of the Vampire"

Zoey seemed puzzled on the subject the had just happen that every morning

Mike: Zoey, what's wrong with you?

Zoey: lately, strange things have happened ... and I am afraid.

Mike: afraid of what?

Zoey: You'll think it sound crazy, but I think Dawn and Scott are...

Mike: Are what?

Zoey: VAMPIRES...

Mike: What? This is crazy, how can you think such a thing happens?

Zoey: I have some evidence; Dakota knows about this, she will explain to you ... Let us go find her.

Mike: I do not need explanations. I think that loneliness is affecting you, so I will spend more time with you.

Zoey: That would be great. 'He doesn't believe me, now what do I do? '

**That night... **

Dakota :( while watching dawn walk around the forest) 'I will soon have enough evidence to show that Dawn is a vampire. Only if she does not attack me first. '

Zoey: Hey Dakota, are you spying on Dawn?

Dakota: apparently, you've already convinced.

Zoey: well of course, but maybe we should keep an eye on Scott, right?

Dakota: OK, you're going to watch him.

Scott was in the tent, where he attends to the injured.

Zoey is going to watch him. Ready with a gun just in case things get messy

When she arrives, she sees no one.

Zoey: Scott, where are you?

Scott: behind you...

Zoey: Ahhhhhhh!

Too late...

Meanwhile in the forest, back with Dakota

Dakota: damned monster...

Mike: Dakota, I'll need to ask you a question. What happens to Zoey? She has been behaving very strangely. She says that Dawn and Scott are vampires. She said that you know why.

Dakota: Well, is that, we think they are vampires because...

Behind them, appears...

Zoey: Dakota, help me...

Mike: ZOEY!

Dakota: Zoey, what happened to you?

Zoey faints. Dakota and Mike ran to help her ... but they discover something shocking.

Mike: She is very pale. What happened to her? ... AHHHH

Mike sees than Zoey's neck was covered with blood. When he touched her, it is also filled with blood.

Mike: This is serious. We have to tell it to Chris.

Dakota (thinking): Zoey is already one of them ... for my fault.

**While in the cabin**

Dawn :( as she looked in to the hand held mirror she brought with her looking at how pale she look) Damn it (throwing the mirror at the wall and starts to cry)Is it true the existence of mysterious beings? What if the myths and legends are true? What is wrong with me? ...

?: I'll explain it to...

Dawn: CODY!


	3. Chapter 3

Total Drama: Rampage of the Vampire"

Cody: Of course they exist supernatural beings, like you, like me, and as it is now Scott. Thanks to you, he's one of us.

Dawn: CODY! (Grabbing of his clothing) You condemn me to an eternity dark and bloody, wandering the world looking to satisfy the bloodlust, YOU KILLED ME.

Cody: See it as something positive, you can continue with your plan to save Mother Earth for many years…

Dawn: I'm killing innocent beings, animals and humans how can I save the Earth if I'm brutally murdering their inhabitants? AHHHHGGG! (Cody breaks the fingers of her hands)

Cody: That's not my problem, is yours. You must control your vampire instinct.

Dawn: I can´t.

Cody: The same thing happened with you, never meant to hurt you.

Dawn: You'd better go...

Cody: I'm sorry for everything.

Dawn was sad. Cody has not helped anything...

... And now ... is the breakdown occurs.

Jo (quietly): I cannot believe this. I must do something.

**In the meantime**

Mike: what could have happened to her?

Dakota: If I tell you, you don't believe it.

Mike: Zoey, wake up; we can still save you...

Dakota: I doubt it. (Thinking) The blood from her neck has not disappeared, unlike Scott. Then Zoey is not yet vampire. I think she managed to escape in time before the end of being killed.

Zoey wakes.

Mike: Seriously Dakota, surely this has nothing to do with a vampire.

Dakota: She'll be fine, just that I can tell you.

Mike: Zoey, MY LOVE ... ahhh, I mean, are you okay?

Zoey: Yeah, but you will not believe what happened to me...

Mike: what happened with Scott?

Zoey: Scott cornered me and attacked me.

Mike: Will soon see that damn idiot when ... (Zoey interrupts him)

Zoey: No Mike he is not what you think. He bit me the neck, he is a vampire. I managed to escape from his fangs in time before I became that.

Dakota: Now you see it Mike? We must do something...

Mike: Zoey, are you sure you're telling the truth?

Zoey: I have proof, the camera of that tent, must have filmed what happened to me, only we extract it the tape.

Dakota: What are we waiting for? Let's find that tape.

**After the trees**

Jo: Not if I get there first.

**In the tent**

Mike: Dakota, be care full

Dakota: No problem ... I have it. (Thinking) That camera is strange, I seen one of these...

Then Dakota slips and falls. The camera falls on her forehead.

Dakota: AHHH!

Zoey: Are you okay?

Mike: You're bleeding

Dakota: It's nothing, doesn't hurt . I swear.

Zoey: Dakota, this is serious.

Dakota: I said it's nothing. Also, we are in hurry ... Mike, what are you doing?

Mike: How lucky than here there is of all. Zoey, check the wound.

Dakota (smacking the Zoey's hand): NOOO.

Zoey: Hey!

Dakota: I'm sorry, but I said I'm fine, please do not touch it.

Zoey: Why?

Dakota: Long story ... Now let's take the tape to somewhere we can reproduce it. Come on.

**After a few minutes**

Mike: Really you okay?

Dakota: Yeah. Come on Mike. (Taking his arm)

Mike: Huh?

Dakota: AHHH!

Dakota begins to have a vision of Mike in the near future. She, seeing herself with a dagger in her hand, she believes was killing Mike.

(In the vision)

Dakota: Better, you die...

Zoey: Mike, don't die...

(End of vision)

Mike: Dakota, what happens?

Dakota: No, nothing.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the island**

Heather (thinking): Again these strange visions...

Cody: you expect me? But where are the other?

Heather: Cody, where were you?

Cody: Resolving some matter with someone.

Heather: A tall blonde?

Cody: More like a short. Well, what's for dinner?

Heather: The same as always ... An absentminded intern.

Cody: Well, what can we do it? ... You want it?

Heather: No, Thanks. I'm going. (Thinking) This will be the last human being devoured. I'll finish with this.

**In the security room**

Jo (thinking): Here they come...

Jo hides behind the boxes to spy the Dakota's activity.

Dakota: It's here. Zoey, turn off the lights.

A few minutes later...

Jo (thinking): I've seen enough, I'm leaving.

But the unexpected happened.

After dragging a cable, Jo threw down some boxes of cassettes, making loud noises...

Jo (thinking): Oh no, why just now?

... Frustrating she attempt her escape.

Dakota: Jo! What are you doing here?


End file.
